The Desperate Teen Titan Kingdom of Love
by Fellinlovetoday
Summary: Nearly kissing in Tokyo was as far as Robin & Starfire got. After telling her they would never be anything more than heroes, he said nothing else for the rest of the trip. Now they're home and he's begun to regret it..but is too late to fix things?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. This is my first official post! I've been reading a lot of Teen Titans fictions here lately (many of you are very talented and should totally find a way to get these on TV XD), and today an idea came to me in physics. What I write/wrote is all mainly what I see in my head. Like my own little personal episode of teen titans. Since I'm a new writer here and I missed something or messed up on a guideline, telling me is all I ask. Reviews are more than welcome, especially on the writing and characters, etc._

_ Here's the summary, and thanks for reading :D_

_Full Summary: Here, the Titans come back from Tokyo victorious. But...nothing ever happened between Robin and Starfire. The closest they got was the scene on the roof where he told her they could be nothing more than heroes. After that, all events unfolded the same. Robin spoke only two words to Starfire throughout the rest of their trip. An indirect, "Titans GO!". Starfire feels hurt and angry, and is dangling on the edge of losing all hope in Robin. Once they're back at home, she reluctantly decides to gradually let go. But can she do it? Or will she inadvertedly push him to admit his feelings?_

Chapter 1

Beast boy ran towards the couch the second they re-entered their much missed home, gracefully transfigured into a sloth and plopped down face first, butt up onto the cushions.

"Yeah Ha! I missed it too BB." Cyborg said as he managed to drag his exhausted parts next to Beast boy.

Raven stared for only a few seconds before she let the corners of her mouth curl up slightly, "I'll be in my room. It's no dirty couch of course. But I missed it there."

Only Robin and Starfire remained tense by the door. Robin let his glance slip towards her.

_I'm such a dick_, he thought. He forced his hand to tentatively reach towards her turned shoulder, he took a deep breath, but before he could get her name out, she swiftly turned and followed Raven.

"I agree friend Raven. I too have missed my own comforts." She forced herself to look only at the back of Raven's hood, leaving Robin's hand limp at his sides. She had kept a cool demeanor the entire trip back, but the second her door slid closed, Starfire slammed herself into bed and painfully reviewed the fact that the boy she loved had distinctly said they would never be anything more than heroes. The angry crease in his brow never ceasing to hesitate as he spoke to her.

"Oh goodness.." she said softly to herself, placing her hands protectively over her chest, "this is a painful realization.."

"It doesn't have to be.." Raven spoke, slowly making her way to Starfire's bed.

"Oh! Raven, you have frightened me..may I ask what you are referring to? I..fear I do not know what it is you speak of.." Starfire cast her eyes down, hoping her moody friend hadn't made out her words.

Raven sighed, "Star, it's kind of hard not to notice when you and Robin are cold and aren't speaking. Especially considering the way the two of you usually treat each other. So talk. What's gotten between you two now?"

Starfire curled up with her knees towards the wall. "If you must..Robin has said we are never to be more than heroes. Nothing more..we were so very close to sharing a.." she looked at Raven, "well it does not matter now."

Raven's indigo eyes searched for her friends, "Star..look Robin's just being...Robin. He didn't mean it. He's crazy fo-'"

"NO!" Starfire abruptly burst into the air, her eyes glowing green with frustration, "He does NOT go the crazy for me! He does not and he has proved himself so!"

Raven was uncharacteristically speechless. She'd never seen Starfire speak with such anger..but within it she felt..hope fading. She started getting angry as well. At Robin, for being so dense and refusing to let himself to feel.

She grabbed her floating friend's hand and brought her down gently, "Listen Star..If you truly believe he's not interested, and he's not willing to show you otherwise, what are you going to do?

Starfire looked down solemnly and said, "Then I will be doing the moving on."

TTTTT

Robin had come directly to his room after Starfire's "unintended" rejection and attempted to bury himself in paperwork. He found his head wandering to Starfire...

The way her eyes lit up when she was happy..the way her scent had been so close when they'd almost kissed.

But no, He had to be an idiot and told her they would be nothing more.

A frustrated groan escaped him as he banged his fist against his desk, rattling his walls.

"Why am I so STUPID?" he wondered. He loved her. He had since the second she's planted that harsh, but hauntingly memorable kiss on him. She was beautiful, and made him happy. HIM. Happy. Two things that didn't go together, Starfire managed to tie them together so simply. Just by being with him...near him..

But by being with her...he'd put her in danger wouldn't he? He couldn't be that selfish.

Robin sighed and rested his head against the wall. What was he doing? Pushing away the one person that filled him with hope..

He opened his eyes, and sat up in realization. He was hurting her. She wanted to be with him, WANTED him, and he was doing nothing to let her know her feelings were more than welcomed and in fact...reciprocated.

He breathed in and out, his head spinning with indecision. He threw his clothes off and crawled in bed, exhausted. He was still unsure about what to do about Starfire and keeping her protected but..having her all to himself at the same time. With so many thoughts, he grew tired and soon he was asleep.

TTTTT

The next morning, Starfire woke tucked in her bed with her uniform still on. She assumed she must have fallen asleep while talking to Raven the previous night. And like every single other morning since her arrival to Earth, Robin quickly entered her mind. She had made up her mind to focus only on herself and the team. Not Robin. He had had his chance. He had rejected her..and she was going to slowly attempt to deject her own feelings for him.

Starfire floated over to her curtains and "cheerfully" tore them open. Early morning sunshine burst through her large window, illuminating the sad eyes, but fixated smile on her face. "Glorious! It is..a brand new day and I will no longer feel the 'disappointment' feelings."

Starfire, showered and changed, entered the kitchen making herself a bowl of mustard and cheerios. She sighed, it was these small pleasures that would get her through, she thought. As she put the mustard vat away in her personal fridge (which contained her..exotic Tamaranian delicacies the others did not wish to "disturb"), Robin entered the kitchen. Starfire tensed, but considering she had always been polite, she spoke before he had a chance to say good morning.

"I bid you good morning Robin." she stared only at her hands, digging for a spoon. "You slept well yes?"

she walked away before Robin had a chance to answer.

Robin felt her tone tug at his heart. He hadn't even gotten a word out.

His thoughts were interrupted by a green monkey (literally) jumping on his back and onto the cabinets.

"Ahhh! Beast Boy what the hell?" Robin scowled as Beast Boy hopped off and started snacking on tofu.

"Dude. Relax. I just needed my early morning tofu cakes!" He thrust an astoundingly slimy, vanilla scented oblong object near Robin's face. "I invented them! I'm gonna get a patent and sell these babies. See the secret's in the-" Robin put a hand up, stopping Beast Boy in his tracks. He sighed.

"Look Beast Boy..Trust me I'm not really in the mood to hear anything." Robin walked towards the couch, and started playing video games.

"Well I figured that much man." He said, nonchalantly, shoving more tofu cakes in his mouth, "You and Star haven't been talking much since Tokyo. If I* had the girl I loved ticked at me, I'd be having a bitch fit too. Heh."

Robin did a double take when he heard the last few words of that sentence. "What? What are you talking about? I don't love her! She's..she's like a sister." He was defensive and hoped Beast Boy would drop it.

He didn't.

"HA! Sister? Sorry Robin but I don't think you're allowed to look at your sister the way you look at Starfire." Beast boy burst into laughter, "Oh! Oh! Maybe in the old days of redneck states!"

"Shut up! I'm..I'm..ugh just get over here so I can kick your ass at this." That got Beast Boy off the subject. Robin just had to deal with obnoxious (in his mood, a baby panda would be obnoxious) insults. At least they were under another subject.

TTTTT

A few hours later, Robin packed up his courage and tried seeing if Starfire would talk to him. He knocked on her door, where she'd disappeared to all morning.

_Knock knock_

He waited.

He got impatient. What was taking her so long?

The door slid open, he saw her green eyes look right through him. She looked sad. But other than her eyes, her expression remained stoic.

"Yes Robin? Is there an alert I did not hear?"

He rubbed his neck nervously and cleared his throat. "No no..it's nothing like that. But..um..Star? Do you think we could talk?"

He could feel his heart threatening to pound its way out of his chest waiting for her response. His stomach tightened in anxiousness...and hope.

She looked at him for a few seconds and spoke. "And we are to speak of details regarding the team am I correct?"

He took a breath. He realized he'd been holding it in.

"No..no Star..I wanted to talk to you about us-"

"There is no us Robin."

The door slid closed before his mind could register what was said. But his heart figured it out the second they'd escaped her lips.

_There is no us Robin._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated. I wrote up a storm today so! Here's Chapter 2!_

_*cough* keep reviewing XD  
_

Chapter 2

It'd been a few days since Robin had last talked to—attempted to talk to Starfire. He'd left his room only at night since, just to eat. And even that was stretching it. Her words were carved in his head. He knew that he'd pushed her away too much.

He sighed and looked out the window. It was dark, but instead of sneaking into the kitchen without any disturbance, he made his way to the Titans training room.

He made a bee line for the boxing bag hanging from the wall. Walking right past the gloves, Robin started pounding away his frustrations against the heavy bag.

_Punch._

He was so stupid.

_Punch._

It was Starfire for God's sake. His best friend.

_Punch, punch._

That he loved so much, but couldn't admit it to anyone but his own-

_Kick._

-Goddamn head!

"God!" he groaned, panting heavily and resting his forehead against the bag. This wasn't working. He usually RELEASED anger when he worked out. Not created it.

The look in Starfire's eyes when she'd said those words. She was so cold. Towards him. She had never been cold towards him. It hurt him. Bad.

He couldn't handle hurt, let alone rejection. He could feel the anger burning in his chest.

She couldn't expect him to try again after THAT.

His pride was escalating, and his ego was severely bruised. Not to mention the ache in his heart that only increased..

In typical Robin fashion, he had managed to translate his feelings, his feelings of hurt and longing, into anger. Into rage. And that's the way it was going to stay. If Starfire didn't want anything to do with him anymore, so be it. He wasn't going to beg. He never begged.

TTTTT

"Starfire. I have analyzed your words again and again at your request, and I don't think you were too harsh," Raven was becoming frustrated with her alien friend, "Robin was a dick. You didn't tolerate it, and now he knows he's losing you. Trust me. Best thing that could happen between you two is some time to think. Individually, about what you BOTH want."

Starfire still looked uncomfortable, but admitted, "Perhaps you are right and this...this space is best for Robin and I."

Raven sighed, relieved Starfire wasn't being close-minded. "Just relax. You can come meditate with me if you need it by the way."

Star stood up and smiled. "I thank you Raven, you are very good at the girl talking."

As she left Raven's room, she glanced in the direction of Robin's and sighed. _I hope this time to think will at least give us a chance to be friends once more, _she thought.

Just as she re-entered her room, her Titans communicator was buzzing, when she answered it, she was surprised to see Speedy on the other side.

"Hey Starfire! How's it going?" He smiled at her.

Starfire was glad to see someone..someone else was being nice to her. Speedy's light-hearted company was very welcome in times like these.

"Oh! Hello fellow Titan Speedy. The going is well." She smiled, "And how is it going with the Titans East? I presume you are kicking the butt?"

"Heh. You know it Starfire. Listen, I was just calling because I heard you got back from Tokyo, and..well I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me. What do ya say huh?" He looked a little cocky, but..cute Starfire thought. It would be nice to have the attention of someone that was willing to be with her. But..she soon realized he was asking her out formally. On a "date".

"Umm..While your invitation is greatly appreciated Speedy, I am not sure I'm interested in the going out with you as more than frie-"

Before she could get anything else out he cut her off. "Look Starfire, I just really wanna get to know you better. How bout a shot? Just this once?"

Starfire bit her lip reluctantly and weighed the options. The only person she had ever been interested in going on the dates with was...Robin.

A bitter thought crept in her usually optimistic head.

Well Robin didn't want her or the dates.

There was no harm in simply spending time with another fellow Titan right? And if it happened to negatively interest a certain Boy Wonder than that would be only a positive (and welcomed) side effect.

"Alright, Speedy. We can go on the date." She smiled, and saw Speedy grin.

As soon as they said their good byes, Starfire realized she had just accepted a romantic invitation..with another (male) Titan who was not her Robin. As always, she immediately flew to Raven's room for more counseling.

TTTTT

Loudly hammering on Raven's door, Starfire called out, "Raven! Raven I need the advice please! I fear I may have made a terrible mistake!"

The door slid open, and a slightly peeved off raven looked at Starfire.

"This better be good."

Not understanding the comment, Starfire looked at Raven incredulously.

"Good? No no no! Raven it is most certainly not good! I have inadvertently accepted fellow Titan Speedy's invitation to a..a..date!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, but before she could speak, a lizard Beast boy dropped from the ceiling, transformed, eyes wide with surprise.

"You're going out with Speedy, Star? OHMYGOD. CYBORG! STARFIRE'S GOING OUT WITH SPEEDY! ON A DATE! CYBORG!"

Starfire looked in the direction of Robin's room. Her mouth dropped and took up half her face now, but she could still not bring herself to move and make Beast Boy be quiet.

"OHMYGOD STAR DOES ROBIN KNOW? HOW—BUT—SPEEDY? BUT—CYBORG! STARFIRE'S GOING OUT WITH—oof!"

Raven smacked Beast Boy to the floor, thankfully (and painfully) stopping his excessive screaming, and dragging Starfire in the room.

"Star? Snap out of it!"

Starfire shook her head and looked pleadingly at Raven.

"Oh..Raven what have I done? I do not wish for Speedy. I have always wished for Robin! What will he say? Oh what will he think? He may never forgi-"

"Starfire. Stop It." Raven sternly cut her off, "Now. I am not your mother so I can't keep constantly telling you what to do. But..if you ask me , you go."

A confused look dawned on Starfire's face, "Go? Raven what do you mean go? I am not interested in going on the romantic date with Speedy. And I do not wish to lead him to believe his feelings are mirrored."

Raven let out an exasperated sigh. "Look Star..Robin has done nothing to indicate he wants you enough to do something about it. I'm not telling you to marry Speedy or lead him on, but..I say you go. And make Robin wonder what the hell he's missing out on."

Starfire considered the options and played with her fingers. She looked up at Raven innocently, "Well..when it is put that way.."

"Good. Now go. I've been trying to finish this book since your whole Robin debacle began." Raven smiled at Starfire and shooed her out of her room.

"Finally." Raven grabbed her book and attempted to focus at last.

TTTTT

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! CYBORG! CYBORG!" Beast boy leaned against the wall to catch his breath, took a deep breath and belted out once more.

"CYYYBORGG!"

Robin slid out of his room, anger boiling over.

"Beast Boy! Will you shut. The FUCK. UP!"

Beast boy looked at Robin, unsure of what to say. He didn't know of Starfire's "date" and Beast Boy didn't want to be the one to tell him. He was sure that Robin was the type to shoot the messenger.

"Uhh.." He stared for a moment, desperately attempting to find some way to divert any subject relating to Starfire.

To make matters worse, Cyborg rounded the corner, with deep irritation sketched on his face.

"Beast Boy what is UP with all the damn yelling? I was charging! So This better be good." Cyborg looked at him expectantly.

"Uhhh...uhhh..." Beast Boy looked from Robin to Cyborg, beginning to panic he burst out with the first thing that popped in his mind.

"I..I saw this really hot girl outside...aaand...she was..naked." He pasted on his best smile, transfigured into a cheetah, and ran away.

Cyborg and Robin looked at the green feline questioningly. With a sudden burst of excitement, Cyborg looked at Robin, grinning giddily.

"Think she's still out there?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was Friday morning and Starfire had gotten up early, trying to be in her best mood for her "date" with Speedy tonight.

This was to be her first ever official "romantic" encounter. She wanted to make the best of it...but she had no idea what to do or how to go about doing it.

She quickly jumped out of bed, and made her way to Raven's room. She was about to knock on the door, when she frowned and mumbled to herself.

"Mmm..I am confused, but I do not wish to disturb Raven any further."

The door slid open.

"You won't Star. I finished the book. What's going on?" Raven's short mane was disheveled and resembled an afro far too much, not to mention she still had strangely green flannel pajamas on. Starfire was expecting something...well darker.

"Um. Well are you sure I am not disturbing you Raven?" Starfire asked meekly.

Raven gave Star a sleepy half smile and yawned. "I'm sure Star. Now come in. What are you so confused about?"

Starfire sat down on Raven's bed cross legged, grabbing a pillow to hug while she spoke.

"Well..Raven I have never gone on one of these Earth dates before. The closest I have gotten on Tamaran was..the arranged marriage the previous year. Tell me. What are these like?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly. She couldn't tell her friend the first thing about a date when she, herself had never even been on one. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

"Uh. Well Star..see I've never actually been on an Earth date before. Or on any other planet..." Raven's cheeks showed a slight tint of pink at her confession.

Starfire didn't seem fazed however.

"But Raven you must tell me! Surely you have general knowledge. From what I have gathered from the television programming, a date involves recreational activities, such as golfing, movies, carnivals, the tree watching, the bird watching, 'pick-nicks', walking on the beaches-"

"Star. It's okay. You're just going to dinner. Since you're only going to get to know Speedy better, you don't have to stress so much. It's like going to dinner with Cyborg."

A mischievous idea flashed through Raven's head. She raised an eyebrow and hesitantly began talking again.

"Or.."

"Or..?"

"Or you can look jaw dropping gorgeous tonight, make Robin do a few double takes, and go out with Speedy while Robin sits here contemplating what you are doing out with another guy." Raven smiled. "Another guy that is NOT Robin."

Starfire perked up and stood. Her initial interested reaction however, was soon followed by a questionable frown.

"Raven..that is..do you mean to make Robin jealous? Using fellow Titan Speedy for my personal gain?"

Raven sighed, forgetting Starfire's nobility.

"No Star. Look If this doesn't have Robin kicking himself the entire night for not taking a chance with you, I don't know what will. As for Speedy, be upfront during dinner. Tell him you're friends and aren't currently interested in being more."

With that Starfire brightened.

"If I am being honest with him, I guess I can still go." She paused and thought momentarily. "And I must admit, Robin getting the jealous feelings would be welcome..."

A smile crept on Raven's face. "I'm sure it would be. I'll help you get dressed tonight if you need it. Now go brush your teeth. You smell."

Starfire covered her mouth slightly and let out a sheepish giggle.

"Heh! I shall go scrub my dentals and tongue now friend Raven!"

TTTTT

Robin stretched and attempted to get out of bed..but wound up with his head hanging off the side and his body still sprawled all over his messy bed. He grunted, unable to muster enough energy to get up.

But eventually he did. He had to shower. He'd spent his entire week in his room, the training room, or the kitchen. He refused to let the anger subside and admit he had a case of serious Starfire withdrawal.

What was worse is that ever since they'd gotten back from Tokyo, there had been very few crimes. Therefore there was nothing to keep him from..thinking.

Robin swung his towel over his shoulder and shuffled to the bathroom in his boxers. He was still tired and trying hard to keep the scowl on his face so nobody would approach him.

He got the bathroom, and as he stepped to open the door, it flew open to reveal..

"Starfire.." he lost his composure, partly because he hadn't seen her in days. And partly because of how she looked. He momentarily lowered his gaze to take in the sight of her towel wrapped body. Her collarbone still glistening, and beads of water uniformly sliding down her heaving chest, past her taut, gorgeous tummy and into-

"Robin!" She exclaimed her surprise, unable to control her eyes flickering from his defined chest to..to a face she had truly missed seeing.

Both found the other's eyes and managed to regain composure. Both managed to return to the cold demeanor they now regarded the other with.

Robin cleared his throat.

"Good morning. If you'll excuse me I have to-"

Out of the corner, Beast Boy saw only Starfire in his line of vision, by now Robin was partially inside the bathroom. He immediately ran to his team mate, arms flailing wildly, letting the questions that had been building up in his head all week spill.

"STAR! STAR! Is it true? God I haven't seen you in days! Is it true? Are you going out with Speedy now? What about-" he stopped, catching Robin's face fall.

He caught it flare with anger too. That was his cue to run away.

"I'll..see you guys later!" He took cover before the war began.

Robin took a sharp intake of breath and dropped his towel on the floor.

"SPEEDY? YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH SPEEDY?" he roared. "He is such a..a..dickwad Starfire! What IS wrong with you? God! Everything apparently!"

Starfire looked taken aback. Unsure of how to respond to Robin's escalating anger. She held on to her towel, wishing she'd at least have the ability to thrash her arms around like he was doing.

However, her eyes narrowed and she used her free hand to stop Robin dead.

"YOU!" she poked him in the chest, venomous words jumbling on her tongue. Fury, not letting her speak clearly.

"You vile...hypocritical..former friend! How DARE you speak to me in that way? I can make my own decisions Robin. If it pleases me to go on the date with Speedy, then I shall! And YOU!" she poked his hard chest with brute angry force, pushing him towards the wall. "YOU shall have no say in it! No say because that is the way you have chosen! You live with your decision Robin. I will live with it too."

Robin was in shock. Starfire had never spoken to him in that way. Although he could not blame her. But he wasn't thinking clearly. He was furious. At her.

The initial shock of her words numbed the effect he would later feel. He recovered, grabbing her slender, but powerful wrist.

"That's not even it at all! You're..You're being selfish!" he yelled, stammering as he tried to think of a plausible explanation for his anger. "You're..endangering future titan unity!"

But Starfire was most certainly not stupid. She yanked her wrist away and gave Robin one last savage glance.

"At least have the proper male genitalia to give me your true reason for this anger Robin. Hmph."

With that, she flew to her room, her insides fuming with hurt and anger.

* * *

_Helloo guys! I really liked writing this chapter, hope you enjoyed it too. Love getting all your reviews btw. Helps me work :) I'm mid-way through chapter 4, but a little stuck this weekend so I'll try my best to have it up by Monday._

_Hey who knows. I might get a surge of inspiration (and by inspiration I mean food), and have it up by midnight? XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The anger, frustration and hurt that Robin had felt for the past week had increased ten fold that morning. The sheer nerve of Starfire to just go on a DATE with Speedy after all she had been through with him. The ever-present scowl on his face now had the company of a constant frown. His skin felt hot and prickly, as if thousands of poisoned needles were simultaneously stabbing his body. With Starfire being the one to deliver them.

"Dammit!" Robin growled, throwing his pillows aside as he sat on his bed. He buried his head in his hands and failed to think clearly.

The only things running through his mind was Starfire. And her date. He never expected having to deal with Starfire going anywhere with another guy.

_Knock knock_

The noise at his door made him look up, only for a second before he rolled over and hid his head under a pillow.

There was a moment of silence, before he heard the door open.

"Alright Robin, get up." Cyborg plopped down heavily on Robin's bed, shaking Robin's shoulder in the process.

Beast Boy ran inside in the form of a dog, tugged at the hem of Robin's shirt, and shook it around until Robin sat up.

"What." He said flatly.

Beast boy hopped off the bed and transformed back into himself, "Well Robin..we know you're..um.." he scratched his head, searching for the right words. When he couldn't find any, he looked to Cyborg for help.

"Look man..it's always been obvious how you've felt about Starfire, and while me and Beast Boy completely suck at it..do you..need to talk about it?"

Robin looked at his friends. They both looked really uncomfortable, but the fact that they were willing to listen made a small amount of the anger subside.

He sighed. "Uh..she's..going out with Speedy."

They nodded, indicating Robin to go on.

He did his best to keep any trace of emotion from wavering his monotone words. "I..was an idiot. In Tokyo we almost kissed. And I told her we would never be anything but heroes. I screwed up. And now she's..his."

After a mild pause, Beast Boy whined and threw his hands on Robin's shoulders, "Duuude! Quit it with the dramatics! Star's only going out with Speedy to make you jealous! Trust me. I've seen thousands of TV shows with this EXACT plot!"

Cyborg stood and developed a cocky grin, making an effort to cheer his friend up. "We've all known if Star was going to end up with anyone, it'd be you man! Come on. You..er..wear a mask! Can't get much cooler than that!"

Beast boy nodded enthusiastically. "Mhm. Mhm. A MASK Robin. Speedy's mask makes his face look fat. It's no competition." Cyborg erupted in a roar of laughter at this, and chimed in with, "Oh! Oh! I bet his mama was fat too!"

Beast Boy jumped behind Robin and squished his face together. "Look at this face bud! No way Speedy or his mama could compete with that!"

Robin realized Cyborg was having a lot more fun with this than was intended. His human eye lit up and twinkled with an ironically innocent over enjoyment as he said,

"Of course he couldn't. OH SNAP! HE MAMA SO UGLY THE ONLY DIS I'MA GIVE HER IS...DISINFECTANT!"

Robin, his face still firmly held in place, looked from Cyborg to Beast Boy and surprisingly burst into laughter. Beast boy tumbled off the bed and soon followed suit.

Cyborg crossed his arms and said proudly, "Ahh! I'm good."

Robin smirked and momentarily felt better, grateful he had such..er..persistent friends.

"Uh..Thanks guys. Appreciate it. I'll be there in a minute."

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded and left Robin's room animatedly discussing more yo mamma jokes.

Robin sighed, his feelings still raw. He had no idea what he was going to do about Starfire. For now, he was glad he had friends to scowl on the couch with.

* * *

"Movemovemovemovemovemovemove—AWWWW!" Cyborg's face fell, heartbroken, as Beast Boy's virtual car ran his off a cliff.

"YEAH! EAT IT!" At this point, Beast Boy proceeded to jump on the table and do a victory dance. The Robot, just to add insult to virtual injury.

Robin had been sitting on the couch, strangely, having fun. It was the first time in days he'd gone without thinking about Starfire. Well, thinking constantly.

"Alright, I'm hungry." Robin swiftly jumped off the couch, and into the kitchen. As he crouched down and dug around in the fridge, he heard someone humming. Leave it to him to memorize Star's signature hums. He was hidden by the fridge door, for now. After their encounter this morning, he wasn't sure he wanted to get up and face her. He was still in his boxers and a white tee, so the cold was getting to him, however he was completely up for withstanding it until Starfire left.

Until he lost his balance, and fell. On his butt.

"Dammit." he cursed under his breath. He looked up to see Starfire glancing in his direction for exactly 2 seconds, before turning her head towards the wall.

He got up, grabbed a cold pizza slice and tried just walking away, but he saw Star give him a look. Not just any look.

A "ha-ha-I'm-gonna-have-a-new-boyfriend-who-isn't-you-and-you're-just-gonna-sit-here-Friday-nights-eating-cold-pizza" look.

Or something like that.

"What?" He snapped harshly.

She seemed to be caught off guard, however she bounced back quickly.

"Do not use that TONE with me Robin. I do not have the necessity for it, and I most certainly do not have the necessity for you." she said bluntly.

Robin glared at her, brushing off the fact that she'd just said she didn't need him. Whatever. He didn't need HER.

"Yeah? Well I* don't have the NECESSITY for you either. Go and have Speedy have the necessities for you!"

Stafire's voice escalated, "I think the saying is, 'mind your own business' is it not? Speedy is MY 'business' Robin. You are not!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked up from their game, Robin and Starfire increasing in agitation. They had their own sidebar about the ascending fight before them.

"Uhh..dude? Think we should intervene?" Beast boy leaned towards Cyborg, watching as Starfire threw her mustard sandwich on the floor.

"Man..If we do, they're gonna end up using US as ammunition. I'm good. Let's watch!" Cyborg grinned.

However, his radiating grin quickly disappeared when he realized the quarrel was getting out of control.

Robin's arms were flailing in every direction possible, his mask threatening to jump off his face and his face gradually getting redder by the second.

"...and why don't you just go kiss that Japanese guy again huh? I'm sure he'll LOVE it! Kiss Speedy! Kiss Aqualad! Hey! Kiss Bumblebee while you're at it! Just go kiss kiss kiss! Date date date! Neh neh neh!"

At this point Robin knew his maturity and logic had gone out the window.

"Oh goodness Robin! Have you suddenly decreased in age as well as intelligence? You are most infuriating! You are lacking in courage and must do the 'growing up'! UGH!" Starfire's eyes were flaming. She'd had enough. She flew out of the kitchen before Robin had the chance to respond.

He was still in battle mode, so he let her have it. Making sure she heard, even from her room, he roared,

"YEAH? WELL...WELL MUSTARD'S GROSS!"

* * *

"He causes such..such aggravation!" Starfire slowed down and walked in her room. She threw herself on the bed and sniffled.

"Mustard is most certainly NOT gross."

_Knock Knock_

"Raven if it is you come inside please. Robin if it is you, you may go jump off the roof yes?" Starfire buried her head in her pillow, upset she was quarreling so much with her once best friend.

Raven slid in, in her pajamas, surprisingly sans dark hood."Uhh..Star it's me. What was up with all the commotion?"

Starfire mumbled something into her pillow.

"Yeah you're gonna need to pick your head up."

Whining, Starfire sat up and said, "It is Robin. We are arguing so much. And he angers me. And hurts me.."

Raven walked over to her friend's closet and began picking through it.

"Well forget about him for now Starfire. Speedy will probably be here in a few hours and you need to get ready."

Starfire looked away.

"I do not think I'm in the mood to continue Raven.."

Raven walked over and sat down on the bed and sighed. "Star..I know how sensitive you are. I know how this must be affecting you. But I don't want you sitting in your room moping around waiting for something to happen with Robin.."

"What if nothing does happen Raven?"

Raven looked thoughtfully out the window. "Well..then you can move on."

Starfire winced. She had truly wanted the moving on the be a last resort. But here she was. The longing in her heart only increasing. However, she had committed to spending a night getting to know Speedy and she was going to follow through. Robin was now at the back of her mind. She didn't even care if Robin portrayed jealousy or not. She was in too much distress.

She sighed and grabbed a long, dingy black dress from her closet. She held it up to Raven.

"I shall wear this. It is an earthly custom to wear the dark clothing in mourning correct?" she said with a sad monotony.

Raven took the ugly dress from Starfire and threw it in a corner.

"Star pick something you'd actually look attractive in. At least look nice. You'll feel better, I know you."

Starfire looked out the window, she had seemed distant, but Raven when she turned to look at her, she noticed a sad smile on her face.

"You are a good friend Raven. I will look nice tonight and give a true..er..romantic effort to the date with Speedy. I will try to..have the fun."

Raven was unsure if Starfire was just hiding her hurt feelings again.

"Star? Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

Starfire clapped her hands together, "Of course! Let's look for appropriate clothing! Oh this is most enjoyable. I feel as I am playing the dress up. In Tamaran I had grown accustomed to..."

Raven's mind drifted to Robin, and back to Starfire. Was Star actually going to go through with this date? Had Robin actually pushed her that far?

She wasn't anything close to a "romantic" but...these were her best friends. They were meant for each other.

The thought of these two people that loved each other ending up forever without the other, it made even her tactical heart ache.

"Raven? Hellooo?" Star waved her hand in front of her face, before she had the chance to stick her finger in Raven's ear and have a look, she snapped out of it.

"Oh! Uh. Sorry Star. I drifted off."

Starfire smiled excitedly, holding up a too large pile of dresses as she ran to the bathroom.

"Come! You must tell me which of these looks best on my figure!"

Raven gave her a sympathetic half smile, and followed her. Whatever happened, she was going to try to keep Starfire in good spirits. Robin or no Robin.

* * *

_Heh. Hello again! I got some food in mah tummy and finished up this next chapter :D_

_I hope it's good. I really wanted Robin and Starfire to be able to be angry at the other, without either feeling guilt. I'll probably write 2, maybe 3 more chapters after this to wrap it all up as perfectly as I can. _

_As for Speedy,ahh__ I like him, so any "bashing" was all on Cyborg and Beast Boy attempting to cheer Robin up. Well. TRYING to :D_

_Thanks so much for reading! Reviews always welcome!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was getting dark, and Robin had not budged from the couch since his second fight with Starfire. The grimace upon his face hadn't budged either. He would occasionally grumble or sigh, but other than that, the only sounds materializing in the living room were that of immature comments by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

And of course the occasional virtual car crash and/or virtual monkey screech.

After losing for the 12th maybe 13th time, Beast Boy elbowed Cyborg and tilted his head in Robin's direction.

He whispered, "Psst! Dude. Think we should..you know..DO something?"

"Man I think you're just tired of losing!" Cyborg, not bothering to whisper, yelled crudely.

Beast Boy glared at him, and mumbled obscenities under his breath.

"I heard that you grass stain!"

Beast Boy stood on the table, jumping around, attempting to cover the giant television.

"Hey! HEY! Get off! Pshh. I'm still kicking your-"

"Kicking my what huh Cyborg?" Beast Boy turned around and shook his butt in rhythm to the video game background noise.

With both on the verge of their respective tantrums, Robin finally spoke up.

"God guys, grow the hell up it's just a game!"

The quarreling "couple" looked at Robin in awe and began to verbally (and vulgarly) attack him.

There was now a full out screaming match going on in the Titan threshold.

Cyborg towered over both Robin and Beast Boy, but that didn't stop them from jumping on anything to gain the upper hand.

Minutes of roaring and childish comebacks went by. At this point Robin was on Cyborg's shoulders, attempting to yell in his ears while shoving Beast Boy down at the same time. Meanwhile, Beast Boy had transfigured into an octopus, attaching designated tentacles to both Robin's head and Cyborg's thigh, making a serious effort to sucker punch him in the "sensitive" spot.

Then the bell rang.

The three male Titans snapped back into reality. They knew who it was.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the closed door. Cyborg put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey man..want me to get it? You can go to your room and we'll call you when they lea-"

"No." Robin scowled and walked towards the door. He swallowed and tried his best to keep his balled up fists strictly at his sides. He had never hated Speedy, he just hated any guy that neared Starfire romantically. Speedy was now under that category.

He opened the door, surprised to see Speedy in civilian clothing. He wore jeans and a light blue shirt. In Robin's opinion it was far too tight for a guy. In an unbiased opinion, It showed Speedy's Titan trained body perfectly. His hair, in typical Speedy fashion, was perfect. Not too messy, not too overdone. It really looked like Speedy had spent a good amount of time working on it.

Robin's hand itched to mess it up.

"Hey man! What's up?" Speedy let himself inside, sliding past Robin (and his scowl) and plopping down on the couch.

Beast Boy and Cyborg, arms crossed stood over him.

"So. Taking Star out tonight huh?" Beast Boy fixated his eyes on Speedy.

Speedy chuckled. "Well somebody had to! Ooh! Video games! Let's play."

They looked at each other unsure of what to do with this...guest.

Robin walked over to Speedy, grabbed his collar and dragged him in the kitchen.

"Uh. I was playing that!" Speedy protested.

Once they were out of earshot, Robin pushed Speedy towards the counter.

"Hey man. Why so violent?" He smirked. As if he didn't know Robin's feelings for a certain gorgeous alien.

"Why'd you ask her out?" Robin crossed his arms and proceeded to interrogate.

"Why didn't YOU?"Speedy mimicked his actions and responded, proud of his rebuttal.

This startled Robin, he stammered out, "What..what do you mean?"

Speedy put a cordial hand on Robin's shoulder., he looked at him with a serious expression etched on his face.

"Look man. With all due respect, Starfire was never YOURS. I'm not the only guy that's ever going to be interested. I'm just the first one to try for her. And no.. You didn't try for her. "

Robin hadn't expected that. He let his arms drop to his sides. Speedy was right. He had never truly tried for Starfire.

Speedy patted Robin's shoulder as he left him alone with his thoughts.

"Now. Where are the mirrors in this place?"

TTTTT

"Oh Raven I do not know how I look.." Starfire mumbled through the bathroom door.

Raven was leaning against the wall, wishing there were at least tiles on the ceiling to count. She sighed.

"Starfire. If you don't come out I'm retiring to my room until next week. And you know I will have no problem doing that."

Silence. Then the bathroom door shyly opened, as Starfire stepped out.

"Alright let's..see.." Raven's words trailed away from her. Her friend looked bewitching. "You look great Star."

Starfire smiled timidly, "Do you think Rob-" she caught herself, but pushed away the despondency that threatened to arise. She cleared her throat and smoothed her dress. "Do you think Speedy will like this appearance?"

Raven smiled encouragingly. "I do. Let's go, he's here."

With one last look in the mirror, Starfire sighed and walked towards the living room, determined to take pleasure in the evening ahead.

TTTTT

Somehow, Speedy had managed to set up three compact mirrors on bookshelf, at perfect angles, so that he would never have to turn his head as he meticulously combed his hair.

"There." He proclaimed for the 20th time that evening. "Perfect."

Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned. They'd returned to playing video games.

"Man do you EVER just wash and go?" Cyborg called over his shoulder.

"Heh. That's rich." Speedy checked his teeth in the mirror and looked in Robin's direction.

"Hey Rob-Rob. What are YOU up to tonight huh? Hot date like mine? Well obviously not AS hot as min-"

Robin was in Speedy's face, shooting daggers with his eyes, before Speedy was able to get his last word out.

Speedy lifted his arms up in mock defeat, "Just saying, Starfire does have a pretty nice-"

In one swift motion, Robin took Speedy's comb, an evil grin domineering his face, and snapped it in two.

"Oops!"

Speedy's smirk dropped, he let out a squeal of agony as he collapsed desperately grasping at his now fallen comb.

Robin doubled over with satisfied laughter, tears escaping his eyes.

Speedy pouted, but shoved Robin with displeasure.

"Hey!"

Both Titans pierced the other with scowls. A growl was heard, the tension seemed to much to handle, and an eruption was expected any second.

When Starfire entered.

"Um. Hello Speedy." Robin heard her sweet voice first, and was too scared to turn around.

Speedy straightened up immediately. He grinned. "Hey Starfire. You..look awesome."

Robin slowly turned around, the sight before him stopped his heart.

Starfire was shyly playing with her hands, she seemed insecure.

God she shouldn't be, thought Robin.

Her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail, a flood of auburn curls cascading down her back. A few loose tendrils, framing her hair sensually. Her eyes were only accented by a touch of gray shadow, and dark mascara. Her cheeks had a natural flush, blush didn't even seem evident. And her lips, her lips were parted and rose colored, mocking Robin with how inviting and luscious they looked. She bit her lip.

God don't do that, he pleaded silently. His eyes scanned her body.

She had a dark blue dress with a modest plunging neckline. The dress was tight, hugging every gorgeous curve, stopping teasingly a few inches above her knee.

Robin completely forgot how to breathe.

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around briefly, their eyes bulged out momentarily.

"STAR! OHMYGOD YOU LOOK GREAT!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly.

"Yeah girl! You sure do!" Cyborg added.

Starfire blushed and looked at Robin. He was simply gaping at her. Maybe HE didn't enjoy her particular ensemble.

How wrong she was.

Robin still stood in the same spot, as Speedy elbowed past him and offered Starfire a hand.

"Should we go, my lady?" He sneered at Robin as he said this.

Starfire hesitantly took his hand. "Er..Yes! Of course. Let us progress with the date yes?"

As they walked out the door, Robin saw Starfire look at him one last time. It was as if she was saying, I'm sorry, with her eyes. Sorry that he had never sincerely tried.

* * *

_Hey guys, just a filler chapter leading up the big moment XD_

_Hopefully my upcoming finals aren't too demanding, and I can still have time to update and write regularly. _

_Thanks for reading, reviews and criticism always welcome._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Speedy might I ask what our destination is?" Starfire questioned.

They had been driving for exactly 12 minutes. The only conversation exchanged was information on the Titans and the Titans East. It was rather uncomfortable to Starfire. She had little idea how to go about "romantic" small talk. The closest Starfire got was telling Speedy his hair looked impeccable. He beamed at this.

"We're...just about..." The car turned, "Here!" Speedy said excitedly as he parked. Starfire smiled and awkwardly tried getting out the car. Her dress was making it impossible to get out like a lady. Eventually she gave up and flew out to the restaurant entrance. She saw Speedy, still by the car, looking at her strangely. She waved and smiled sheepishly.

She waited for Speedy to catch up with her. Once he did, she automatically opened the door for him and gestured for him to go first.

He looked at her. "Uh. Starfire. What are you doing?"

She hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Um. Is it not in good manners to perform courteous gestures on the dates on your planet? Such as opening the doors, pulling the chairs out, and waiting three days before calling to apply for a second date? Etcetera etcetera?"

Speedy gaped at her. He'd never been around Starfire enough to know her quirks, confusions and general behavior. Or how to respond to them.

"oh...kay...let's go inside." He said, as charmingly as he could.

Starfire blushed, feeling as if she had done something wrong.

TTTTT

Robin had disappeared to his room after Starfire left. Any trace of anger was gone. He just had sadness in his heart. A montage of images and moments of Starfire had been playing in his head; every smile, laugh, wonderful bone crushing hug, they'd all made the ache he felt increase. He missed her.

But he couldn't play the victim. It was his own fault Starfire was out with Speedy right now. Having dinner. Laughing.

He gritted his teeth in jealousy.

His door slid open suddenly, he turned and saw Raven leaning against the wall.

"Jealous Robin?"

He sat up on his bed. "Raven? How'd you-"

"Uh. Hello. Bond." She raised an eyebrow and said matter-of-factly. "Plus. You'd have to be a complete idiot not to know it's tearing you apart thinking about what Starfire's doing right now."

He frowned. She was right.

"Okay. So what? That's none of-"

"Don't give me that. I don't know who's gonna pull your head out of your ass but I figured I'd give it a try."

"What makes you think that-"

"You're Robin. Gloom and doom lately. Who else is supposed to give you the cold hard facts?" Raven stated.

"Okay first of all, quit cutting me off. And second, what facts huh? Enlighten me Raven." Robin said frigidly. He was being stubborn. Still trying to mask his feelings with every single defense mechanism known to man.

Raven sat down next to Robin and looked at him. "You love her."

She didn't ask. She stated. He could've denied it, but he was tired. So he slowly nodded and stared at the floor.

Raven smirked. "Good. At least you're not being a ninny. Now. You love her, you want to be with her. But what, Robin, are you so afraid of?"

He sighed. "I'm..afraid of..of hurting her Raven. We have enemies and they could take advantage of my one weakness. My love for her."

Raven stared at Robin for a few seconds, then she promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Raven what the hell?" he groaned.

"You're really dense. Starfire is not some weak naïve alien anymore Robin. She does have an excellent capability of taking care of herself. As for enemies? We've rid ourselves of our most threatening ones! You, Robin. You are just a coward. You need to stop whining, put your big boy pants on and stop letting the girl you love slip away."

TTTTT

"So..er..how is the nourishment here Speedy?" Starfire asked whilst looking through her menu, attempting at the small talk again.

Speedy looked up and smiled at her. "It's great Starfire. I've been here tons of times."

They were sharing a booth, and Speedy had slid in next to Starfire. She was a bit put off by this, considering she rather enjoyed her personal space. There had been many awkward silences since their arrival. Neither seemed sure how to have a natural conversation.

Their waiter returned ready to take the orders, he was a snooty man with a rather obscure mustache.

"Bon-Soir Monsieur, Mademoiselle, what might I get you this evening?" He asked obtusely. Starfire was confused at his greeting, considering they were in an Italian restaurant.

As she prepared to request her preferred dinner, Speedy grabbed her menu, joined it with his, and promptly returned it to the server.

Speedy smirked, put a hand over Starfire's and said, "She'll have the Caesar Salad, followed by the Portabello Mushrooms. And I'll take the Fettuccine Alfredo. No rushing please."

Although he may have thought this was a charming move, Starfire was completely put off by this. She in no way liked being bossed around, let alone having decisions made for her.

She cleared her throat and spoke up, "Actually sir, I would enjoy to have the lasagna please. And cancel the salad if it is not too much for trouble?"

She looked to Speedy as the waiter left, "Excuse me friend Speedy, I will appreciate it if you'd let me make my own nutritional choices? I thank you in advance."

Speedy looked at her sincerely, "Gee..Starfire I'm sorry."

Starfire relaxed, accepting his apology. "It is okay."

Speedy turned to her, trying to turn the evening around.

"So Starfire tell me. How's the team doing?"

TTTTT

"Raven what the hell am I supposed to do?" Robin asked, pacing back and forth.

Raven's "pep talk" had gotten to him. He needed some friendly tough love.

"I don't even know where she went! There's thousands of restaurants and movie theaters here! I can't scour each one!"

Raven remained calmly sitting. "You're not going to get anywhere getting angrier Robin. All you can do it sit here...wait."

She thought for a second, and added sharply. "And you better hope Starfire didn't have a wonderful time."

Robin stopped and glared. "I can't just wait around and do nothing Raven. I'm not that guy."

"Yeah? Well you have been for God knows how long Robin. You being THAT guy is the reason Starfire is out with not-you right now." She said coolly.

He sighed. She was right. All he could do now was wait. And pray it wasn't too late.

Raven began walking out of his room, and put a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"I think you need to be alone with your thoughts. I also think you better think about just how much you want Starfire."

TTTTT

Speedy had realized three things in the past 34 minutes.

1. Starfire was incredibly gorgeous.

2. There was absolutely no romantic chemistry between them.

3. She had managed to cram stories about Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven into 2 ½ minutes, while spending the other 31 ½ talking about Robin, Robin, and Robin.

"...and then it disappeared in my mouth and Robin laughed, and that was when I was introduced to cotton candy."

Oh. And she ate 3 courses of lasagna. This girl could eat.

He put his fork down, and spoke up. "Listen Starfire, can I ask you something?"

She nodded so he went ahead. "Why did you accept this date with me?"

She was surprised by this, she put her hands down and played with the napkin on her lap.

"Um..well I was flattered by your invitation. And it was refreshing to have a male show the interest in me."

Speedy mulled this over, "I see. And before said invitation, you didn't have any..ya know..romantic interest me?"

Starfire looked down, and shook her head.

"You've always had the 'romantic interest' in someone else am I right?"

Starfire was surprised, but nodded. She was about to speak up, when Speedy gently put his hand up and cut her off.

"And this someone else, he hasn't shown you he wants you has he?"

Once again, Starfire shook her head sadly. "Oh I'm so very sorry friend Speedy! I did not mean to lead you to believe that-"

Speedy smiled at her, and gently took her shoulders.

"Hey Starfire, it's okay. I guess I kind of already knew. Hell everyone knows about you and Robin."  
She pulled back abruptly, "What? What do you mean that everyone knows?"

"It's really obvious.." he laughed. "I'm just sorry I got in the middle of it. What do you say I take you home and knock some sense into Robin?"

Starfire laughed, relieved she would not have to deal with the discomfort of telling Speedy he was not an appropriate suitor for her.

"Let us go home Speedy, I truly had fun tonight. Towards the end of the date. Heh."

He payed the check, and stood up laughing, extending a hand to Starfire. "Yeah, we're better off as friends aren't we?"

She smiled and nodded as they head outside.

TTTTT

He was going to make her his. He was going to make sure she knew that his heart was forever hers. That was all that was in Robin's mind.

He'd, as Raven put, finally "put his big boy pants on".

It was 10:21 PM. Starfire had been gone for over an hour and he was hoping and praying for her to come home early. Come home so he could finally tell her, show her, whatever he could do so she would realize he loved her too.

He was sitting on the couch in the dark, thinking about her. It relaxed him. He was falling asleep when he heard the door begin to open. He sat up immediately, realizing Starfire was home. He heard voices though, so he hid behind the couch, hoping to hear the end of Star's date.

He heard Speedy say, "I had a nice time Starfire. I hope things work out for you."

_You better not have_, he thought as he scowled in the dark.

"I too had an enjoyable evening with you friend Speedy. Good night!"

Robin heard silence, he looked up and saw them hug before the door shut.

She'd had a nice time too, so she said. He started wondering what kind of night they'd had, becoming even more jealous, when he realized what she'd said.

_FRIEND _Speedy. He grinned. He knew what he had to do.

He hopped over the couch and ran to Starfire's room.

Starfire hung up her nice dress. She had changed into loose black and red flannel pajama bottoms and a black tank top that showed her midriff.

She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, going over her first "date".

She was glad Speedy remained her friend. However as her thoughts drifted to Robin, she knew she still wanted him.

But at that moment she wasn't sure if he would ever demonstrate anything else to her.

She'd hated their fights lately. She hated yelling at him. She hated him yelling at her.

She wanted desperately to run to his room and throw her arms around him, even if it was just as a friend.

As her eyelids started to droop, a noise snapped her out of her almost slumber.

_Knock knock_

She realized it must be Raven, wanting to gain knowledge of her first date. Starfire smiled, excited to tell her friend all about it.

She shuffled sleepily to her door and opened it.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her breathing slowed. She reached for the door frame to steady her.

"Robin.." she whispered.

The boy she loved had a pained, lamentable expression on his face. He was still in only boxers and a shirt. He didn't wait for an invitation, he simply came inside, shut the door and reached for Starfire.

* * *

_Oh snap cliffhanger. Looks like Robin finally grew his 'male genitalia' XD_

_Lol hopefully I update the rest of the story before finals. _

_Reviews welcome!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Final Chapter guys! Author's Notes at the end :)_

Chapter 7

Starfire backed away towards her bed from Robin's outstretched hand.

"Robin what are you doing here?" she exclaimed, confused.

"Star..I needed to talk to you..About us.."

She crossed her arms defensively and began speaking, but he cut her off.

"No Star. There IS an us and you know it and..I know it and it's about time I told you.."

Her expression softened. Robin had never approached her with anything like this before.

He took a step towards her, and stopped. He had both hands clasped behind his neck, stressing over the right words to say.

How could he put into words how he felt for Starfire?

Here she was, right in front of him, looking beautiful, breath-taking, and the only thing his heart wanted. He desired so much to wrap his arms around her bare waist, and pull her to his body, kissing her until he could no longer breathe.

"Yes Robin? If you desire to speak with me, you should not be gaping, but formulating words."

He realized he wasn't saying anything. It was now or never. She was about a foot and a half away from him.

"This isn't easy for me Starfire. I think you know better than anyone how..reclusive I am. And all I've ever known is how to be a hero..nothing else.."

Starfire narrowed her eyes.

"Robin if your sole purpose here is to once more tell me we can be nothing more than heroes than I do not want the explanation, leave now please. Or perhaps it's better I leave." Starfire began walking towards the door, but Robin launched himself and grabbed her arm, pulling her gently back.

"No, no, no..Starfire it's not that. I promise. It's just hard to get this out.." They were a little closer now.

Starfire looked up at him thoughtfully. "What..is hard to get out Robin? Tell me."

He closed and opened his mouth again. Sighing, he finally said, "You mean the world to me..You've always been the only person I've had patience for..I care about all our friends, so much, but you're different."

Starfire frowned, not understanding. "Then what is it you feel for me? Is it different because I am not from your planet?"

"Of course not Star..I..um..I think..no I know..how I feel about you."

She raised an eyebrow, her big green eyes studying Robin.

Robin began feeling inadequate. Maybe it was too late. Maybe her date with Speedy had gone wonderfully. He felt as if he was just making a fool out of himself. He didn't like that feeling.

Embarrassed, he said, "Look Starfire. Maybe I should just go. I'm probably no match compared to your _date_"

He began walking out towards the door, scolding himself for not doing this right.

"Robin! Are you leaving once more? Oh _X'hal_! It is fine! Leave!" Starfire yelled angrily, she crossed her arms but once more spit out, "And yes I DID have a glorious time tonight!"

She turned around, and began to walk to her bathroom.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed her around the waist and turned her around, Robin pulling her hips rapidly close to his. Their chests touching, their breathing heavy, their lips..an inch away from the other.

Robin didn't know what had gotten into him. He wasn't going to give her up to anyone.

He felt her heart beating against his, her eyes wide with surprise.

Her body was warm, he held her hips close against his.

"Robin.." she whispered, her arms holding on to his.

"Star..I.." he was dizzy. He rested his forehead against hers, their breathing in sync.

"Yes Robin?" she whispered.

Robin swallowed, his heart pounding harder than ever.

"You've always..you're.." he couldn't think straight with her lips hovering right below his, less than an inch away.

She raised her head more, her top lip barely brushing against Robin's lips.

She was doing that on purpose, he thought. Teasing him mercilessly. Parting her lips, looking at him with those irresistible, lusty big green eyes.

He couldn't take this anymore.

He suddenly pulled her to his lips aggressively, savoring the second their lips connected, relishing the moment, until she started kissing him back.

God this was so worth the past few days.

Robin pulled her closer, drowning in the kiss he'd waited for. She traced her fingertips up his forearm, to his biceps. Robin shuddered at her touch. He mirrored her motions and traced his hands up her lower back, sliding from her hot skin to the thin fabric of her tank.

His touch caused her to involuntarily press herself against him. Robin suppressed a moan, his spine still tingling.

He reluctantly pulled away.

Pulling away meaning pulling his lips about an inch off hers, and looking in her eyes.

"Starfire I..God I love you.." he croaked out, feeling his heart beat faster.

She smiled beautifully and grabbed his cheeks gently. "Robin I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear those words escape your mouth.." she kissed him, gently this time. "I truly love you too.."

He laughed, unable to describe the radiant combination of relief, happiness and love that flowed through him that moment.

"Might I make a request for you to possibly kiss me again Robin?" Starfire said teasingly.

"Star..I'd love to.." He smiled and leaned into her once more.

TTTTT

Beast Boy nudged Cyborg, pressing his ear up harder against Starfire's door.

"ARE THEY DOING IT?" he loudly whispered.

Cyborg stared at his green friend, astonished.

"Man at least be tasteful!" he paused, and grinned. "You know with all that pent up sexual tension, something happened!"

With a sudden unseen force, Beast Boy and Cyborg flew backwards, hitting the wall directly behind them.

"Ahh! Dude! What was that? I think the house is haunted again!" Beast Boy managed to crawl behind Cyborg's fallen body.

Suddenly, Raven appeared, towering above them both.

Her eyes narrowed and she pointed to Starfire's door.

"You. Will. NOT. Disturb."

She pushed her face near the terrified pair.

"Got it?"

They nodded, cradling each other with mouths dropped, staring at Raven's intimidating form.

"Good. Go play video games."

They took the opportunity to run towards the living room, crashing on the couch.

"That was scary man. I gotta admit, gave me some serious chills!" Cyborg exclaimed as he plugged in their controllers.

Beast Boy looked at him thoughtfully and smirked.

"I don't know man. Raven's kinda..hot when she's mad like that. I kinda liked it."

Cyborg's eyes widened, and his mouth quivered a little at Beast Boy's rather odd confession.

TTTTT

Robin and Starfire had managed to slowly approach Star's bed, without ever detaching their lips.

"Robin.." Starfire gasped, taking a breather from their kisses.

He paused and smiled goofily. "Yeah Star?"

She took his hands in hers and studied them, smiling.

"I believe it is getting to be late, don't you think?"

"Yes it is..would you like to go to bed? It's uh..been a long day." He smiled knowingly.

Starfire nodded and walked towards her bed, undoing the covers.

Robin watched as she carefully fluffed her pillows, and gently pulled her blanket down. She sat down and gestured for him to come closer. He couldn't take the silly grin off his face. He had to be dreaming. He sat down and kissed her hand.

"Mmm...goodnight Star. I love you."

He started to get up, but she held on to his hand.

"Robin?"

He loved the sweet sound of his name coming out of her lips.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?"

His silly grin, broke out into a dopey laugh.

"Heh. Heh. ME? In there? With..with you?" he asked, not believing this moment.

She nodded, beaming at him.

"Are you sure you want me in there with you Star?"

She sat up on her knees and pulled him close. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said, "Robin I've waited long enough to have you this close to me. And I promise. I will not do the biting," she raised an eyebrow and giggled. "Unless you request it of course."

Robin laughed, "Star.." He pulled her down under him, covering her with adoring kisses.

They settled under the covers, Robin pulling Starfire close.

"Mmm..Robin might I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Is..this how it is going to be from now on?" She asked hesitantly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Robin pulled her in,his lips grazing hers gently.

"This is how it's going to be always."

_To Be Continued...?_

_

* * *

_

**Hello There! Finals finally over, thank goodness.**

**So, a few things. I realized i work best with bullet points/lists.**

**-The "**_To Be Contiued...?"_** at the end, ****I don't know if the story's over actually. So maybe this isn't the FINAL chapter. But..for now, it is. I'm not sure where to go from here. if an idea comes to me, there's a big chance I'll continue it. And i'll definitely try to think of something :)**

**-Like the little BB/Raven hint there? Heh. Might incorporate that into the potential future chapters.**

**-Hope this was a good "ending" and thanks for everyone that actually read this :D**

**-For now! Reviews always appreciated, hope you enjoyed this story. :)  
**


End file.
